His Own Words
by Poi Poi
Summary: A heavy pain fell on his heart, and for the first time Tezuka Kunimitsu cried. FujixTezuka
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, whats up! Ya'll my first Prince of Tennis Fic. So sorry if its a little off. .

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Summary: A heavy pain fell on his heart, and for the first time Tezuka Kunimitsu cried.TezukaxFuji

* * *

Chapter 1

The brown hared tensai watched Tezuka play tennis. His body moved gracefully as he hit the ball back to his opponnet forcefully.

"6-0, Game Tezuka!"

Another straight win. He smiled. Smiling for Tezuka, who never smiled.

"Wow, another win!" Momo gasped along with his other teamates. Tezuka noticed the regulars neglection to their practice so he gave them a punsihment.

"All regular members, 20 laps now!"

Fuji smiled again. Same old Tezuka. He started to run his laps, but noticed his captin leaving early. Fuji knew were his captin was going. He went there everybody, just to relax and get away from tennis.

After everybody had run their laps around the courts, they started to practive hitting balls to eachother. Fuji didn't want to practice so he sat out thinking about his Tezuka. Yes, His.

"Tezuka."

* * *

He was sitting on the hard green surface of the tennis court. Sweat poured down his face and body. He breathed heavily trying to get his breath back from all the practice he was doing.

"Its still not good enough," Tezuka lifted himself off the ground and looked into the sky. It was almost time. He left the tennis court, and walked over to a cliff. He sat there there waiting, waiting something to happen. Only thinking about that one thing, that seperated him from tennis. Even though he proabably knew it wouldn't happen. He knew Fuji Syuusuke would never love him. He was wrong. Fuji always loved him, but he just never knew. He never knew.

**Next Day**

Fuji woke up to that sound of his alarm buzzing away. He tapped the 'off' button on the alarm and got out of bed. He got dressed in his school uniform, brushed and washed, then went to eat breakfast.

"Arigato onee-san," Fuji thanked his sister for the breakfast then left for school. While he was walking to school, he saw Eiji and Oishi walking to school.

"Ohayo Eiji, Oishi," Fuji put on his smile, and walked over to the two people.

"Hey Fuji!" Eiji wen't over to Fuji and gave him a hug. Oishi smiled and just waved to Fuji.

"Hey you gunna walk with us nya?" Eiji grinned and took Fuji's and Oishi's arms and dragged them along. Fuji laughed, as Oishi just scratched the back of his head.

They arrived soon to their school. Fuji and Eiji waved there goodbyes to Oishi, who was going his seperate way to his own class. They both walked the halls to there class. When they arrived the bell had rung signaling that school had officially started.

**Tennis Club**

"Ne, Momo-sempai," Ryoma looked across the court to find once of his sensei's warming up.

"Nani?" Momo stopped his streaches and look at Ryoma. Ryoma was holding his tennis racket in his right hand. Momo got up and got his racket ready to play. Ryoma tossed the ball up in the air.

"Lets get started."

Eiji was watching the two play tennis along with Oishi and Fuji.

"Our o'chibi is getting better nya?"

"Mmmm, seems so," Ignoring the match, Fuji was watching Tezuka play his own game. Always watching him play with his smiling face and eyes.

"Nya! Thats our o'chibi!" Eiji got up from his seat to congraulate the young freshmen, soon after Eiji left his seat Oishi followed along. The smiling tensei got up from his seat too, but not to congragulate the freshmen, but to congragulate Tezuka.

"Win after win, Tezuka you amaze me," Tezuka just looked at Fuji.

"Thanks."

"Ah, no problem!" Fuji was the only one who could get something out of Tezuka. Nobody else, not even the vice captian could get a "thanks" reply.

"Hey Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"Hmm?"

"Eh, nothing." Fuji looked at Tezuka in concern.

"Ahh... I see," Fuji smiled again. Little did Fuji know that Tezuka was looking at him from the corner of his eye. He loved that smile, even though he smiled at everything. Why couldn't he smile?

"Alright everybody you are dismissed!" Tezuka also was getting ready to leave. He was going to leave behind tennis, and think about other things. Other things that always ended up on Fuji.

"Ne Tezuka, can I come too?" Fuji asked. Tezuka looked at Fuji in confusion.

"What do you meen?" Fuji's lips curved up into a smile. He just continued to smile, and walked off. Tezuka thought Fuji didn't know what he did everyday.

'Well he is the Tensai...' Tezuka's thoughts were broken up by the sound of Fuji's voice.

"Shall we get going?" Tezuka noticed Fuji had already walked quite a distance. He picked up his bag, and walked behind Fuji.

Soon after they left school, Fuji had lead Tezuka up to the cliffs. These were the same cliffs Tezuka wen't to everyday. Every single day. It was like a scared place for him, beacause it was just a place for him and his thoughts, just him. Alone.

"Tezuka?" Fuji was standing next to Tezuka. They were both looking out at the sunset, admiring its beauty.

"Hm?"

"What do you think of me?" Fuji kept his eyes on the sunset before him. Tezuka was shocked. It was a question he was afraid to answer, and was even more afraid of the results. But he didn't show any emotion on his face, everything that was him was inside of him. His thoughts, his feelings, his answer to Fuji's question. It was all locked up inside of him.

"Your a nice person Fuji," Tezuka knowing that what he said was not what he wanted to say.

"Is that all?"

"..." Tezuka stayed silent.

"Tezuka... I will always love you, but I will never stop hating you," This time Fuji turned to stare at Tezuka. Tezuka did the same. Silence fell upon the two, but inside they knew they were battling there own feelings. Fuji opened his eyes to revieal his crystal blue eyes. They were full off sorrow, and yet filled with love. Fuji turned around and started to walk away leaving behind his most precious friend, and walking away from his most hated foe. Tezuka just stared at the open spot where Fuji had just been. He was confused, and also hurt. He didn't understand his words. No. He didn't understand Fuji. Tezuka turned around him to see his friend that was already out of sight. A heavy pain fell on his heart, and for the first time Tezuka Kunimitsu cried.

* * *

OkI know Tezuka seems a little OOC, but remember this is his thoughts. you can never really tell what a person is thinking so yeah. And why he cried, because he thinks Fuji hates him. And you think its confusing but its going to get better. And yes this is my first Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ohjisama) fic.

Tell me how you like it! Please Review thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

O.k. guys, this is chapter 2. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis...I wish I did though.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

/ "Tezuka..." / 

He hated him.

/ "Kunimitsu..." /

(A/N: I know they are the same person)

He loved him. He loved him with all his confused and broken heart. He did not mean to say that, but he did. Was he cursed? No, Fuji Shuusuke was perfect and perfection was what he hated most.

"Gomen Tezuka, but I-" Fuji couldn't talk anymore, not even to himself. He always burst into tears every time he thought about Tezuka. He did not want to hurt him, he only wanted to make him happy so he could smile for him. Not the smile he always wore. A smile full of love and happiness, but Tezuka never smiled because he was cursed with his own problems. Fuji Envied him for that, and soon he hated him. He hated him because he was cursed. Tezuka was never perfect. He was. Maybe being perfect was stupid to him. It was just stupid. Some days he wanted to kill himself, others he just wanted to cry.

"Do you hate me?" Fuji questioned himself. Was he really suppose to hate Tezuka?

"No, I should hate you, yes. I should hate you. Right?" Fuji's mind twirled and twisted. His mid was black. He didn't know the outcome of all of this confused madness running in his head. Fuji closed his eye for a moment.

"I am Fuji Shuusuke, I am the tensai. I am perfect, I will figure this out." He placed his head on a nearby pillow, which supported his aching head.

"But I hate being perfect."

* * *

Tezuka had still been thinking about Fuji's words. They kept echoing in his head, and each time he heard his echo his heart felt heavy, and his thoughts were interfered with. How he longed to get his voice out of his head, but they were stuck there. They were never going to disappear. 

Tezuka wished he could drown, drown in his sea of sorrows. He was sitting near the window where he saw the vast world in front of him. The vast world in front of him seemed to have lost its magical and enchanting beauty, but maybe it was just he himself that lost everything he had Fuji always was the sadistic kind of person. He loved watching others lose, and drink Inui's special vegetable juice. Tezuka let out a heavy sigh. He had to get over it sooner or later, but something kept tugging at his heart. Something that used to be kept at the back of his mind. He wanted Fuji.

No other person could compare to Fuji, and no one could smile the way he did. Tezuka remembered his words once more.

"Hating you." Those words echoed in his head.

"I don't need him."

In truth he really did need him.

* * *

"Fuji your going to be late for school!" Fuji toppled out of his bed. It was 7:20AM. 

"..." Never in his life has he overslept, and missed waking up to the alarm. Fuji just quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth then washed his face.

"Fuji!"

"Hai hai, I'm coming!" Fuji made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where his sister had called him too. Fuji walked into the kitchen, when he heard his sister gasp.

"Fuji Shuusuke! What have you been doing all night?" His sister looks at the bags that were under his eyes.

"What?"

"You are not going to school today. Sleep is what you need," Fuji's sister pushed Fuji back upstairs into his room. Fuji just laid back in his bed when he got into his room.

"At least I don't have to see him. Not for today anyways," Fuji's eyes closed as he fell into a deep sleep trying to forget the face of one. That one face that could just kill him.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is short. Anyways maybe this chapter was confusing too? Ya? Oh well. I don't have much time to write anymore. Homework has been piling up, and I can't write as often. Maybe the next chapter will come out as soon as possible! 

As for now, please read and review!


End file.
